It has been estimated by the Biochemical Business International organization that there are close to one million accidental hypodermic needle sticks or scalpel cuts per year among health care workers and surgeons. The Occupational Safety and Health Administration estimates that at least 300 health care workers die annually from accidental Hepatitis B infections and complications. Now, the added possibility of contracting lethal blood transferred diseases, such as AIDS, has made the need for new protective methods for the health care workers imperative.
For the surgeons who can be directly exposed to contaminated blood by accidental scalpel cuts during operations, a company is now providing metal chain mesh glove covers. Although this chain mail armor approach can prevent scalpel cuts, it is at the obvious expense of manual dexterity, and the necessary friction to hold smooth metal instruments. In addition to the loss of touch sensitivity, this type of armor is not impervious to hypodermic needle pricks. The metal mesh gloves are also quite heavy for long term usage, and they are very expensive because of the labor intensive process of manufacture.
It is, therefore, one object of this invention to provide an armoring method for rubber gloves and similar covers, which has the armor elements as an integral part of the basic protective cover, with a minimum addition of weight, or loss of flexibility.
It is another object of this invention to provide an armoring method which, when used on elastomer finger covers, will not cause any appreciable loss of touch sensitivity, or loss of gripping friction.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an armoring method for elastomer protective products, that is adaptable to automatic machine assembly, with the potential of making the product available on the massive scale that is required to solve the aforementioned serious problems in the health care field.